Raccoon City
Raccoon City was a small, remote industrialized city located in the US mid-west. It was destroyed during the t-Virus outbreak of 1999 when Umbrella Corporation's experiments escaped. Then Mario ordered it to be destroyed by BOOM!. Demography The population of Raccoon City was OVER 9000. Figures regarding proportions of gender, age and ethnicity are unknown, because the city went boom. Geography This town is somewhere near Denver and Stonerville. Transport Raccoon City was connected by train to its nearest neighbor Stonerville, a small town to the east. It was state of the art until it was completely obliterated. Economy It was a city of opportunity that attracted many young people, including Breaking Bad Guy. Government Raccoon City was believed to be run under a tyrannical government lead by Mayor Michael Warren, elected in 1987 in an election rigged by Umbrella. They wanted him to win because he was a corrupt mayor who didn't mind Umbrella creating mutant creatures from Hell. The Mansion Incident Strange murders and cases of canabalsm have been occurring in the Alklay Mountains of Raccoon City. The Raccoon City Police Department send in S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Services) to investigate. S.T.A.R.S. members are dropped off in the woods by Brad Vickers. The team is attacked by ravenous dogs and loose contact with the hell opted, and the chapter flies away. The team is split up, and their captain, Wesker, is devoured by dogs. Chris Redfeild, Jill Valentine, and some other guy find a mansion in the woods. They enter it and believe other members may have ran in too. They decide to search for survivors. They end up finding that this mansion is home to Umbrella Corporation's evil experiments when they find a zombie tearing the head off of a S.T.A.R.S. member. The rest of the Shame then involves you solving puzzles and killing zombies. In the end, the survivors are rescued and flown back to Raccoon City. The Outbreak Some scientist in an underground Umbrella facility broke a bootle that had the T-Virus in it. Zombies started overtaking the lab, and escaped. They escaped into the mansion which was Umbrella's secret testing facility, and infected everyone in it. After the mansion incident, the remaining zombies spread to the rest to the city. Destruction Sony wanted to get into the Videogame War, so the started developing some of the most dangerous weapons ever, in Raccoon City. They specialized in biological warfare, due to a merger with the Umbrella Corporation. On September 26, 1999, biological chemicals leaked out of a testing center and affected most of the population. The city was in disarray. At the same time Mario took executive order to have the city bombed to prevent a larger war.. He said, "make it go BOOM!" (BOOM! is believed to be an experimental bomb that was powerful enough to destroy an entire city. The bomb struck on October Legacy Raccoon City has been featured in many Shames because people think it is funny to make fun of the thousands who died gruesomely. Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Stuff